En attendant l'espoir
by Emma Arthur
Summary: Je contourne la table et m'assois en face de lui. Il prend un air un peu étonné, grimace ostensiblement, mais ne dit rien. C'est comme cela chaque jour : la journée aux amis, la nuit aux cauchemars, et ce moment, le soir, rien qu'à nous. Ça nous suffit.


Je sors lentement de mon dortoir et descends les escaliers qui mènent à la salle commune. Celle-ci est quasiment vide, la plupart des élèves sont repartis chez eux. Les derniers cours ont été annulés et les examens reportés à la session de septembre. Il ne reste dans le château que ceux qui n'avaient pas encore d'autre endroit où aller, et les élèves et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ont participé à la bataille.

Les adultes ont élu domicile dans les dortoirs vides des plus jeunes élèves qui se sont rassemblés dans ceux de leurs aînés. Dans la journée, les maisons se mélangent par affinités, sans plus de distinctions autour des tables de la Grande Salle dont les couleurs ont perdu le sens. Seule celle de Serpentard reste désespérément vide.

La famille Weasley a élu domicile à Gryffondor, où il ne reste en vérité que Harry, Neville, Lavande, Dean et moi, ainsi que les quelques adultes de l'ordre qui ne sont pas en train d'aider Kingsley Shacklebolt à remettre de l'ordre au ministère. Luna est également venue s'installer ici, ainsi que Fleur qui a suivi son mari et Andromeda Tonks effondrée par le décès de tout sa famille.

Les Weasley restent dans la Salle Commune, autour de George, rapprochés par leur chagrin. Personne ne semble vouloir se joindre à eux, pas même Harry ou moi qui aimerions pourtant épauler Ron et Ginny. Dans tout Poudlard, chacun pleure ses morts, rend visite aux blessés.

Je traverse la salle, passe devant Harry qui tient Ted Lupin dans ses bras et Neville avec Luna sur ses genoux. Je leur fais un léger sourire qui ne trompe personne, avec mes yeux creusés par les larmes, mes traits fatigués, mon dos courbé. Mon propre reflet dans le miroir me fait peur, je n'ose plus regarder les autres en face. Je n'en peux plus, comme tous ceux qui sont là. C'est moi qui ai du leur annoncer la liste des morts, moi qui dois chaque matin lire le journal apportant le verdict des procès des Mangemorts. Je fais tout pour oublier ma douleur chaque jour, je m'enferme dans le travail. J'aide McGonagall à remonter Poudlard, je passe mon temps dans le bureau de la directrice ou à la bibliothèque. C'est là que je vais, d'ailleurs. Je m'épuise toute la journée, et je ne dors pas la nuit, parce que je vois dans mes rêves tous ces gens qui m'appellent, qui voudraient que je les rejoigne.

Mais malgré tout je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide. Il y a trop à faire, et ce n'est pas moi qui ai le plus souffert. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'aller chercher mes parents et de leur rendre la mémoire. Ou peut-être que je ne veux pas. Pas encore. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça, qu'ils doivent payer le prix d'une guerre qui n'est pas la leur. Ils en ont déjà trop vu, ils ont déjà tellement eu peur pour moi. Ils ne doivent pas me voir m'enfoncer ainsi. Je remonterai la pente, je le sais, un jour. A ce moment là, il sera temps. Mais maintenant, l'important, c'est d'aider les autres.

Au fond de moi, je me sens coupable. Aucun de mes proches n'est mort. En fait, logiquement, j'aurais du être heureuse : la guerre est enfin finie, la paix reprend doucement le pas sur les horreurs qui pourtant restent encore là. Gravées à jamais dans notre esprit. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je vois tous ces gens étendus dans la Grande Salle, tous ces morts dans le parc, des hommes et des femmes des deux camps. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, aucun d'eux ne méritait de mourir.

Je sors de la salle. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Les autres s'inquiètent, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas de leur compassion, ou de leurs paroles vides de sens. "Ça va s'arranger", "bientôt, tout sera comme avant". Je sais bien que non, je sais bien que c'est un mensonge. Les autres aussi. Oui, ils le savent. Et ils se disent ça à eux-même, parce qu'ils voudraient y croire. Moi, je ne veux pas de faux semblants. Désormais, je veux regarder la vérité en face, maintenant, parce que si il y a une chose que j'ai appris ces derniers mois, c'est que ça ne sert à rien de se cacher. La peur, la mort, la douleur nous rattrape toujours. Inévitablement. Autant l'affronter, et ce sera moins dur ensuite. J'espère.

Peut-être que c'est mon orgueil qui veut ça, en fait. Peut-être que si je ne veux pas être aidée, c'est juste pour me complaire dans l'illusion que moi je vais bien quand tout le monde est triste. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais après tout quelle importance ? Mes cauchemars sont là la nuit pour me le rappeler, alors si la journée je veux mentir aux autres, voire à moi-même ?

Je descends jusqu'à la bibliothèque, empruntant le plus possible de raccourcis. Même si ça fait plusieurs jours que je cours le château de long en large, je frissonne encore devant les armures fracassées sur le sol ou les tapisseries déchirées sur les murs. Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de tout remettre en état. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que nous en ayons vraiment envie. Ces traces ne sont rien, les véritables vestiges de la guerre sont ailleurs, gravés dans les coeurs au fer rouge, ce sont ceux qui reviennent à la surface derrière les paupières fermées, quand tout est noir dans la chambre trop vide...

J'ouvre doucement la grande porte sur les rangées bondées de livres. La bibliothèque est une des rares pièces qui ne semblent pas avoir été affectées par la bataille. Peut-être parce que Madame Pince avait pris soin de la fermer aussi bien que possible quand la rumeur de la bataille été parvenue à ses oreilles ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux plus parler de cette soirée de massacre, de cette année de ténèbres. Je veux penser à autre chose, oublier même si ce n'est pas possible.

J'emprunte une allée entre les rayonnages, saluant au passage la bibliothécaire, sans chercher à parler avec elle. Je veux être seule. Mais à l'endroit où je pose d'habitude mes livres, il y a déjà quelqu'un.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ? lance une voix froide, qui en ce moment oublie presque d'être méprisante.

Des yeux gris me fixent, sans curiosité. Dénués d'expression. Les paroles étaient purement pour la forme.

− Je te retourne la question, Malefoy.

Il n'y a même pas d'animosité dans ma voix. Juste de la lassitude. Ce rituel m'ennuie.

Je me demande vaguement pourquoi il est ici, sorti de sa chère salle commune. Je savais qu'il était resté au château, pour avoir entendu Narcissa Malefoy discuter avec le professeur Slughorn. Mais il ne se promène pas là où il y a des personnes qui pourraient avoir un geste malheureux envers lui, pas depuis que son père est à Azkaban. Il n'y a pas de preuves contre le fils, mais il sait bien que trop de gens ne se gêneraient pas de la légalité, s'ils le rencontraient maintenant.

En plus, il se sent humilié. C'est moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, qui lui ai évité un procès. Moi qui ai dissuadé Harry et Ron de témoigner contre lui. J'ai pensé qu'il ne méritait pas de passer sa vie en prison. Il n'est pas un meurtrier. Je crois surtout qu'il n'a pas eu le choix de son camp.

− C'est mon école.

− C'est la mienne aussi.

Il ouvre la bouche. Il semble retenir ses paroles. Je sais ce qu'il voudrait dire : que cela ne devrait pas être, qu'une sang impur comme moi ne devrait pas pouvoir apprendre la magie. C'est l'habitude qui fait venir ces mots à sa bouche. Il voudrait faire comme avant, continuer de se moquer de moi et me voir enrager.

Mais ce n'est plus pareil. Aujourd'hui, j'ai quasiment un pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur lui. Il déteste ça. Il me hait. Et c'est réciproque.

Je l'observe. Je revois en lui le gamin de onze ans qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde parce que son père était au conseil d'administration de l'école. Cet enfant qui voulait commander, cet enfant qui était outré par l'affront que lui avait fait Harry en refusant de lui serrer la main.

Il a bien changé, Drago. L'enfant en lui a grandi, son orgueil et son mépris avec. Et aujourd'hui, alors que toutes ses certitudes s'effondrent, il a bien du mal à se défaire de ses habitudes trop présentes, de ses points de repère qui n'ont plus lieu d'être. Il a besoin de haïr Harry, de mépriser Ron, de jouer à m'énerver. Je le comprends. C'est dur de tout perdre d'un seul coup, tout ce qui a fait sa vie jusque là.

Son apparence est pratiquement la même, ses cheveux blonds peut-être un peu moins bien coiffés, son sourire moqueur un peu plus factice, comme un masque. Mais ce qui est différent, c'est ses yeux. A la moquerie méprisante qu'ils affichaient autrefois s'est ajoutée une douleur inconnue, une tristesse que je vois mais ne peux déchiffrer. Je suis mal à l'aise. Je n'ai plus envie de répondre à ses joutes qui n'ont jamais été si peu sincères. Je ne sais pas quand cela a cessé d'être un jeu, un jeu malsain, pour devenir une réalité. Au retour de Voldemort, en quatrième année ? Après les évènements du Ministère en cinquième ? Ou peut-être que ça a toujours été comme ça, mais que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. C'est possible. Mais cette réalité n'est rien d'autre qu'une façade en fait. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Malefoy non plus, je le vois maintenant.

Et je me dis que c'est triste. Tellement triste que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte avant, que personne ne l'ait aidé à sortir de la noirceur dans laquelle il s'était embourbé. Je ne savais pas. Nous ne savions pas. C'était ça, l'excuse ? C'était tellement minable ! Combien de vie, combien de personnes auraient été épargnées si nous "avions su" ?

Je m'apprête à repartir, à chercher un autre endroit le plus loin possible. Puis je me ravise. Je n'ai pas à me dérober. Il ne peut rien contre moi, et cette table est à tout le monde. Je contourne la table et m'assois en face de lui. Il prend un air un peu étonné, grimace ostensiblement, mais ne dit rien. Il n'a rien à dire. Il n'est pas en position de m'humilier.

Je sors mes livres et lui se replonge dans ses parchemins. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait et, honnêtement, je m'en fiche. De temps en temps, il relève la tête, et nos regards se croisent. Sous le masque, sous le mépris et la méchanceté gratuite des répliques acides que nous nous lançons, je sens la compréhension qui nous lie, celle de l'horreur que nous avons vécue et même perpétrée. Il la sent aussi, je le sais. Ce jour là, nous avons tous deux fait du mal. Et nous avons tous deux tué.

Ce n'est pas le même visage qui hante nos rêves, pas du même camp, pas la même voix qui nous appelle, pas les mêmes yeux qui nous observent. Pourtant c'est la même chose.

Enfin, il range son travail et s'en va, sans un regard en arrière. Moi, je fixe longtemps la porte derrière laquelle il a disparu.

***

Cela fait cinq jours qu'il est là, chaque soir à la même heure, dans la bibliothèque, assis à la même table près de la fenêtre. Moi aussi, je fais toujours la même chose. Les premières fois, il a continué de me balancer des moqueries au moment où je m'asseyais. Je répondais, toujours la même chose. Sept ans de haine et d'insultes ne disparaissent pas comme ça. Maintenant, il se tait. Il me regarde entrer, me fixe un moment, puis revient à son travail. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il fait et il n'en sait pas plus sur moi. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne commente ce rendez-vous implicite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me dirige chaque soir vers cette même pièce, cette même table. Nous ne nous disons rien, nos regards se croisent et tout est là-dedans. À ce moment-là, ce n'est plus Hermione la Sang-de-Bourbe et Malefoy le Mangemort qui se font face. Nous sommes juste deux adolescents comme les autres, qui voudraient avoir une vie normale et qui trouvent ce qui leur manque dans cet échange silencieux. Qu'importe ce que pensent les autres, ce que peuvent dire Harry et Ron, ou même Narcissa.

La haine et le mépris ont disparu de ses yeux si gris qui peu à peu remplacent dans ma tête les noirs de l'homme que j'ai tué. Je remonte doucement la pente. Je passe du temps avec mes amis. Je ne m'enferme plus derrière mes livres. Et cela, même si je ne veux pas l'avouer, c'est grâce à ces pupilles fixées dans les miennes, cet accord tacite qui s'est installé. La journée aux amis, la nuit aux cauchemars, et juste cet instant, le soir, rien qu'à nous. Ça suffit.

Quand je le croise dans les couloirs, accompagnée de Ginny ou de Ron, c'est comme avant. Tout semble normal, il nous insulte, nous répondons et passons notre chemin. Rien de plus. Je baisse la tête en passant devant lui et il fait de même. Je suis la seule à remarquer les infimes changements dans son comportement. Il ne bombe plus la poitrine en nous parlant, ses traits sont trop fixes, comme un masque qui déforme son visage. Moi, je me défends avec moins de véhémence qu'autrefois, parce que je sais que ce qu'il dit, il ne le pense pas totalement.

***

Je consulte discrètement ma montre. Il va partir. Il part toujours à la même heure. En effet, il se lève et pose son sac sur la table. Je ne lève pas la tête mais je l'observe par en dessous. Il le sait, mais il ne dit rien, comme toujours. Il range ses feuilles, en fait tomber une. Ça n'est jamais arrivé encore. Je crois qu'il l'a fait exprès.

Il part sans un mot, comme toujours. Une fois de plus, je fixe la porte longtemps après qu'il ait disparu derrière. Enfin, je commence à refermer mes livres. En prenant ma plume, je jette un coup d'oeil sous la table.

Il n'a pas ramassé son parchemin.

Je le prends, le déplie. On dirait une liste. En haut, je vois écrit _Walden Macnair_. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est un Mangemort. Oui, le bourreau qui devait exécuter Buck. Mais que fait son nom là ? En dessous, une liste de divers méfaits, d'autres noms qualifiés de "victimes" ou de "témoins". Je comprends. Les preuves de sa culpabilité. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu son nom dans les articles sur les procès. Il n'a donc pas encore comparu.

Pourquoi Malefoy a-t-il tenu à me faire découvrir cela. Ne fait-il pas parti de ceux qui ont commis ce genre d'atrocité ?

Non. Non, il veut sauver sa peau. Et faire condamner ceux qui l'ont mené là où il en est.

***

Depuis ce jour là, le rituel a continué. Et chaque soir, il laisse échapper un nouveau papier. Les personnes concernées sont parfois mortes, parfois déjà jugées. Certaines n'ont jamais été appréhendées. Des innocents mis sous Imperium ont été condamnés. Je tiens entre mes mains la vie de gens que je ne connais même pas pour la plupart. Chaque fois, je recopie soigneusement ses parchemins pour que l'on ne puisse pas identifier son écriture et je les envoie sur le champ à Kingsley Shacklebolt, le seul que je connaisse au ministère à qui je puisse faire confiance. Je n'ai pas répondu à sa première réaction, celle de me demander où je trouvais ces informations qui s'avéraient invariablement véridiques. Depuis, il ne m'écrit même plus, se contente d'appeler les personnes notées "témoins".

Je n'ai mis qu'une seule feuille de côté, celle dont l'en-tête portait la mention _Severus Rogue_. Il était de notre côté, et de toute façon il est mort. Je crois qu'Harry voudrait le réhabiliter.

Par contre, j'ai envoyé sans même la recopier celle sur Lucius Malefoy. Je crois que Drago y tenait. Il me l'a carrément donnée, sans les faux semblants habituels.

Mais le reste continue, ces longs regards silencieux, ces rendez-vous à la même heure chaque jour, et cette compréhension de plus en plus profonde. J'ai compris tout ça, ce besoin de faire chaque soir la même chose. Notre relation nouvelle se passe de mots. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, pas même de l'amitié, mais ça a quitté le domaine de la haine ou de l'indifférence. Il n'y a pas de terme qui la décrive. La magie n'entre plus en ligne de compte, alors notre sang ne change rien. L'illusion de la vérité.

***

McGonagall m'a dit ce matin que Drago et sa mère partaient dans la journée. J'étais déçue, mais ça devait arriver. De toutes façons, je vais retrouver ma famille le week-end prochain.

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier soir. Je sais qu'il ne sera pas là, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller à la bibliothèque. Effectivement, il n'y a personne. Je m'approche de la fenêtre.

Dehors, il pleut. Les gouttes coulent doucement le long de la vitre. Une boule serre ma gorge quand j'aperçois deux silhouettes encapuchonnées devant la grille d'entrée. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer. Drago n'est rien pour moi, j'essaie de me convaincre. Je me fiche de ne plus le voir. Et pourtant, au fond de moi, je sais que ces rendez-vous vont me manquer.

Je me retourne doucement après qu'ils aient disparu. La torche est allumée au dessus de la table, le feu dans la cheminée également. Ils diffusent une impression de chaleur qui pour moi n'est qu'illusion. J'ai froid tout à coup. Je serre mes bras contre mon corps et me glisse sur ma chaise. En face de moi, à sa place, il y a un parchemin roulé, et une plume grise.

Je la saisis, l'approche de mon visage. Elle est de la même couleur que ses yeux. Je la garde longtemps à la main, recroquevillée sur ma chaise, sans bouger. Je baisse enfin la tête lorsque mes yeux se brouillent. Avant que mes larmes ne me trahissent, je me décide.

Je déroule le parchemin. L'encre est d'un noir profond, l'écriture élégante. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ces détails avant. D'un coup, tout cela me semble important. Je commence à lire, mais m'arrête immédiatement. Je n'ai vu que le nom, le nom qui figure sur la toute dernière accusation.

_Drago Lucius Malefoy._

Il a mis sa vie entre mes mains.

Et je le ne trahirai pas.


End file.
